


Desires

by H_Gold307



Series: Desires [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Gold307/pseuds/H_Gold307
Summary: Natasha and Steve are friends, colleagues, but there are some desires brewing between them, which tend to go loose at times.





	1. Chapter 1

(At the avengers tower, one week after the chitauri battle)

Natasha

I walked in with my suitcase, we were all moving in, Stark was too generous.

I entered the elevator, and found Steve Rogers inside.

"Morning Cap" I said, with a smile.

"Ma'am" he nodded gentlemanly.

"Oh! Come on, its Natasha" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, right, sorry" he said, with a shy smile on his face.

The elevator shook a bit and I hit his hard chest. His arm quickly supported my waist, protectively.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, the elevators are under maintenance" Jarvis said.

"Its okay" Rogers said.

He was still holding me, and I had unknowingly grabbed onto his shirt. He looked at me, and I, for a moment was lost in his deep blue eyes.

"You okay? " He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine " I replied.

The door opened, and I stepped out.

"See you later" I said and left.

_________

We were at the avengers base, just the two of us. Clint was back to his hidden farm house (top secret). Tony was at his Malibu house. Thor returned to Asgard and I have no idea where Banner went.

Two people, in a huge building, all alone. Right!! Scary it is. Especially with Tony's talking Al's .

I had no idea what was going to happen, so I didn't bother locking my door, while I roamed around in my room, with just a towel wrapped around my torso.

"Natasha, Fury just called in... "Rogers barged in, his pupils widened, "Oh, sorry, sorry. I didn't.. No" he closed his eyes and apologized.

"Its okay, Rogers" I said, rolling my eyes at him, "what did Fury say? " I asked.

"We need to be in Washington for a while. You and me. " he said.

"Lemme dress before we leave" I teased him.

He flushed. He is such a cutie.

"Of course" he said and hurried away.

_____

"Public display of affection makes people very uncomfortable "

"Yes, they do"

_______

(Time line: Party from age of ultron)

Steve

I hate this. Why cannot I take my eyes off Natasha ever since we kissed? She didn't even meet me well after she returned from God knows where. Where was she? Why isn't she looking at me? She is my friend? Is she? Why is she so beautiful? Her hair are so red.

Her vulnerable side is beautiful too. She saved me. She was so supportive on the Bucky issue.

Why is she talking to Banner like that?

My heart was about to explode in anger. The way she was talking to Banner. It made my head spin. She flirted with me, first. No, it was Stark. Anyways. Why is she such a... No!!! This isn't regular flirting!! Banner?! What?

"Has Romanoff lost all her senses? " Sam asked as I was about to crush the glass in my hand.

"I don't know" I said with gritted teeth.

"Steve? " Sam eyed at me confused.

"I'll just be back" I said.

Natasha was walking away, when I reached them.

"You both deserve this win" I lied, I lied heavily.

But I did what I had to, before I walked away.

"I have seen her flirt. Up close" this would keep his mind straight. Or.. Would it.

Natasha was entering her room when I grabbed her wrist.

_____

Natasha

"What's wrong Rogers? " she asked.

"You and Banner?!! " I asked, bitterly.

"So? " she asked.

"That was my first kiss since 1945" I said. She looked at me confused, "and this is my second". I grabbed her face, and crushed her lips with mine.

Natasha was so confused, she forgot to breathe. And then, when I slid my tongue in her mouth, she kicked me in the stomach and I almost fell.

"What the hell Rogers? " she asked in anger.

"You did the same before" I replied.

"Yeah, so we could hide well" she rolled her eyes, "Rogers? Are you jealous? "

Yes, I am. You deserve someone who can make you feel good not worse.

"Yes, I.. No. Why would I be jealous? " I was annoyed with my tongue.

She smirked, and I understood I am ruined forever. She put a hand on her hip, and traced her lip with her thumb. Her eyes changed the way they looked me.

"Let me guess" she took a step forward and put her hand on my chest, the other traced my chin with the index finger, "My crazy old fellow has a crush on me".

"Natasha!! Don't " I try to say, but the way she looks at me, makes me weak.

"Say it" she said twisting her voice.

"Yes, I... I like you" I replied.

She smiled, her cheeks flushed, gosh she's so beautiful.

"You are a virgin, aren't you? " she asked, biting her lip.

"Yes" I said, nervously.

She wrapped her arms around me and tiptoed, "How about... Loosing it tonight? " she said seductively, her lips almost touching mine, giving my body chills.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hips, and pulled her closer, "I wish I had the will to refuse" I said, "But you are too much. Natasha Romanoff".

She smiled again, making my heart dance, "I am all yours tonight. " she said, "Let America invade Russia the hard way" she winked.

With that said, I grabbed her lower lip in between both of mine, and she put her hand behind my head, pulling it closer, our tongues dancing together, as I kicked the door behind us shut, locking it with my thumb, and moving inside the room, with her hanging off ground in my arms. 

We crashed on the bed, and I towered her, looking in her deep emerald eyes.   
She cupped my face, both of us panting.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship " she said.

"It won't " I reply breathless, digging my face in her neck, kissing the soft skin madly. She is so velvety soft, so perfect. I love the way her skin feels against my lips.

"And no one gets to know" she said pulling my face back to hers.

"As you say" I said, kissing her cleavage madly, my hands grabbed her dress.

"Steve!! Wait" she pulled my face up, "We just keep it physical, okay. Don't expect much" she said.

"Natasha, I agree to everything you said" I told her and then pulled her dress down.

******  
I have been trying to write this for quite a while now. Finally posting this. This is going to be very crazy and mostly smut. I hope you guys like it. And the updates might not be very regular. Its not a story with a huge plot. Its just crazy. I hope you people understand.   
Do tell me what you feel about this?


	2. Part 2

Natasha

We were ignoring each other after that night. Not ignoring, just.. Not talking about what happened, as if it never did. I was back with Bruce though nothing was official, and then we were busy with Ultron business.

Until that weird girl reminded us of our fears and Clint took us to his house.

Steve and Tony were staying together, and I was with Bruce, until... He.. Kind of broke my heart. 

I was hurt, Bruce didn't welcome my advances, though I cared for him so much. I tried and tried and failed. And that night as we were discussing about Ultron, I looked at Steve.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk" I said, to tease him. Our new insight joke.

"You know what Romanoff? " he said, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

After the dinner, I stepped out the house, alone, until I felt a hand on my waist and flinched.

"Gosh, you scared me Rogers" I said, looking at him.

"I am proud to scare the black widow" he teased.

I was too emotional at that moment, so I flung my arms around him, and hugged him tightme.

"Natasha? " he spoke. I didn't reply, I just hugged him. And he held me gently.

"Steve, I.. We need... You know" I struggled to say it, but I wanted it bad.

"Where? " he asked.   
I looked around, and my eyes caught Clint's out house.

"There" I pointed, and took his hand, pulling him with me.

"Natasha! Isn't it too open? " he asked.

"I don't care" I replied.

As soon as we entered it, I closed the door, and grabbing his face, kissed him hard.

His hands moved inside my gown, pulling it off me, leaving me in just undergarments. My hands pulled his over and shirt off. It was cold though, but we didn't care. All the while, we kissed wildly, his tongue ravishing my mouth, my teeth bruising his lips.

He pushed me over to the haystack, and towered me.

"Woah!! You are so hot, Rogers" I said, running my fingers over his perfect body.

"And you are so beautiful " he said, kissing my belly, he trailed upwards, pulling my bra down.

He fondled my breast, kissed them, and then bit, making me almost scream.

"Shsh!! " he said.

"Sorry" I said.

He kissed my belly, and then my bit my skin, making me moan again and again.

Then he took our rest of clothing off, and went for the move.

I wanted to scream so loudly, wake everyone up, and scare them. Especially Bruce!! He can...

I shouldn't think about him, I am with Steve, he is making me happy. And for now, I don't care about anything else.

But I still wanted to scream.

"Aaahh, Steve, you are so rough" I said.

"Sorry" he said.

"No, I like it, I love it" I said, and pulled his face to kiss him, while he remained inside me.

He kissed my neck, gently, feeling the texture of my skin with his lips. I smiled, I felt ecstatic.

With every thrust, my desires for him increased. With every kiss, I wanted him more.

"Natasha!!! " he reached his high.

"Oh Steve" I gasped.

He lay down beside me to rest. We were both panting.

"It wasn't enough " he said.

"Definitely not" I said.

"Once more? " he asked.

"You need to ask? " I said.

He smiled and moved over to kiss me again.

"Wait" I said. He stopped and looked at me. I pushed him down and towered him, then descended to kiss him.

"I like this view better" he said.

"Jerk" I said, and started kissing him.

He entered me slowly, and I moaned in his mouth. His lips moved to my neck again.

"You are so obsessed with my neck" I teased.

"That's because its the softest, most beautiful neck on earth" he replied.

I blushed, it was a bit awkward, being in this position with him, and he staring at my bare chest like that.

"Look away" I turned his face.

"Sorry" he pulled me closer, and kissed my cleavage.

I closed my eyes, as he lay me on my back again and started pushing.

"Steve!!! " I said in pain.

"Steve" in pleasure.

We were deep inside the haystack, invisible to others, while he was deep inside me.

"Natasha? " he said after pulling out.

"Yes? " I asked, without opening my eyes.

"Are you sure you okay? " he asked.

I opened my eyes, and looked into his concerned blue ones.

" When I am with you, I am more then okay" I replied.

He smiled, and this time, he kissed me on my forehead, making my heart melt.

"Steve!! We.. I... Shut up" I kissed his lips again, and he cupped my breasts.

"Okay, okay" he said.

And we were back at it.

_______

After hours of love making, we got dressed, and then headed back to the house.

"Everything would be fine" he said to me.

I nodded, "I believe in us".

Before getting inside, he pulled me closer, and kissed me again.

"Until next time Nat" he said, "if there ever would be.. A next time".

I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded and kissed him back.

Moving apart, after that, was the most painful thing I ever went through.

********  
Uhm, what's up with these two 


	3. Part 3

Natasha

He left. He just blocked me and left to God knows were. We couldn't even track him.

Screw you Bruce. Screw you.

I was hurt, annoyed, and still putting up a fake brave front.

The Black Widow, isn't supposed to cry over a huge green monster who left her. Right!!

And then he steps in.

"Are you going to keep starring at the wall or do you want to go back to work?" He said, using his bad sarcasm.

"I mean, its a pretty interesting wall" he finished.

It took all of me to not jump on him and kiss his bright pink lips and rip of that uniform that displayed his perfect abs.

Whatever we did next, doesn't matter.

What matters is, as soon as we were done with the introductions and trainings. I took his hand, and pulled him into my new chambers at the avengers facility.

"Nat? What are you.. " he tried to ask, but I slammed him against the back of the door, and crushed my lips onto his.

His confused hands, instantly grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, switching places. I was pinned to the door now. He likes being in charge. And I like it too.

He pulled my zipper down, and we parted to breathe. He looked into my eyes.

" I thought we weren't, you and Banner? " he asked, his hands moving all over my neck.

"Screw him, he can go to hell for all I care" I said, "You are all I want for now ".

"I am all yours" he said, pulling my catsuit down, and kissing me again.

I climbed him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and he carried me to bed.

He took his clothes off, as he lay me down, and then towered me.

"Natasha? Are you sure? " he asked.

"Shut up! And kiss me, everywhere you can, please" I told him.

"As you wish" he said, and started kissing me.

I lost myself to him, to his lips kissing my skin, to his teeth biting it, to him entering me. I lost myself completely to the pleasure, forgetting everything else.

And this time, after all the pleasure, we didn't separate, we slept together, in the comfort of each other's arms.

___________

"Good morning " he said. I couldn't open my eyes due to all the brightness in my room. My body was sore, it ached everywhere, and my head spun.

"Pull the curtains back Rogers, I hate so much of brightness" I said.

He face blocked the light, as he got on top of me again, his face inches from mine.

"Some light is good Nat, get up, the bath awaits us" he said, and gave me a quick peck on the lips before moving away.

I sat up, holding the sheets to my chest.

"Bath? " I asked, "Are you? I mean? "

I stared at him, he had only his pants on. His abs, his broad chest, his skin, all glowing in bright daylight. He is so perfect, so amazing, so flawless.

"Yes, I mean that, come on" he said with a smile.

I clutched on the sheets, and nervously bit my lip.

"Steve! I.. I understand we have been, you have seen, but.. In broad daylight, like this? I mean.. I am not.. So.. " I wasn't comfortable with him seeing me all naked and the such brightness. Unlike him, I ain't flawless and perfect.

I have a hideous scar on my lower abdomen and back. I have several small scars on my legs. And I don't even know what scars I have on my back.

Steve came close to be, and looked into my eyes, "You are much more perfect and beautiful then anyone I have ever known Nat" he said, "and I don't mind seeing what I already have seen in this brightness. I am desperate to see it".

For the first time in, maybe my whole lifetime, I blushed.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and under my knees, cradling me to his chest.

"Shall we? " he asked.

Still blushing, I nodded. He smiled, and it brightened my dark life.

"For the record, I bet you look beautiful in bikinis" he said as he stepped inside the bath.

"Thanks for the reminder, I had almost given up in them" I said, and we both laughed, while he lowered me in, throwing the sheet away.

And... He again towered me. So much for taking the lead.

"You are always in leader mode, Captain " I said taking his face in my hands.

"Oh I am helpless, darling " he said, before kissing my lips like he has never kissed before.

I laughed against his mouth, and he bit my lip hard.

We stayed in the bath for longer then we should have. The warm water had almost turned to ice. Making out inside water was much more amazing then I expected.

Even after the long bath, he was all over me, as I brushed my hair.

"You can stop being so sticky, its annoying " I said, as he wrapped his hands around my waist from behind, and kissed my neck.

"I can't, I finally have you all for myself" he said.

I put the brush down, and turned to face him, cupping his face.

"I am sorry, I was on the wrong path " I said.

"You might be in the wrong business " he said.

We both laughed, "I was, I definitely was". We kissed again, loosing ourselves to the madness again.

*****  
Oops. They both have lost it.   
Do give your reviews.


	4. Part 4

Natasha

Steve and I were all over each other all the time. If this would have been love, it would be what head over heels might have meant.

We fought together, he lead us, being the amazing Captain he is. And after the fight was over, matters settled, Steve and I sneaked out, found the best room we could, and jumped to bed.

He kissed me and I kissed him, we made out, we made love. On the bed, in the bath tub, on table, on the floor, everywhere and anywhere we could.

It was another morning, another warm day after a harsh mission.   
I was trapped in Steve's strong arms. The sunlight blinding my vision as I opened my eyes slowly, closing them again, due to tiredness. My whole body sore and tender.

Steve was in deep sleep. His face lay on my neck, his lips tickling my skin.

After a few minutes, his alarm rang and he woke up instantly.

"Hey" he said, kissing my neck, as he turned the alarm tone off.

"Morning " I told him, turning my head for a quick kiss.

"Hurry up , we have a long mission ahead" he said, after our mini kiss.

"After you" I said with a smirk. He smiled, and kissed me again, then pulling me into his arms and carrying me inside for a blissful shower.

_______

The consequences of the mission were bad, even though we had succeeded.

Wanda, in an attempt to save Steve, mistakenly set off the bomb onto a building full of people. There was a lot of fuss going on about it.

We returned to the facility, disappointed. Wanda was almost depressed, and all were looking after her. Steve was very disturbed as he kept watching the news over and over again.

I made some coffee, and walked to him, kissing his jaw from behind.

"Everything is going to be fine Steve" I told him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I wish" he put the mug aside, and grabbed my wrist, pulling to his for onto and helping me get onto his lap.

I sat on his thighs, and caressed his face.

"How is Wanda? " he asked.

"Everyone is fine, Steve. Stop worrying for others. We need to focus on ourselves for a while" I told him.

"I need to relax" he said.

"Yes, you should. You must" I replied.

He kissed my neck, as I leaned closer, slowly trailing upwards, until he found my lips. He grabbed my lower lip between his, and kissed me slowly, gently, feeling the texture, breathing normally.

His tongue wasn't hungry and desperate like always, it was calm, and composed. He kissed me so deeply but so smoothly for the first time. And I enjoyed it. I could relax him. And I was proud. 

I broke the kiss, and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Allow me" I said.

He nodded. I kissed his forehead, then his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, the corner of his lips, his jaw. His lips lingered on my neck. I kissed his neck, and then held his head close to my chest. We hugged for a while, and then I got up.

"Come" I handed my hand out for him. He held it, and eyed me innocently. I walked him to the bed, and locked the door. Then made him lie down, relaxing his head.

Carefully I removed his clothes and then my own, getting into the covers, I lay on top of him.

"Natasha, I can't. You.. " he tried to tower me, but I sat up, refusing.

"You... Need... To.. Relax!!! " I said. He was confused.

I smirked and then made the move myself. His eyes widened, and I laughed.

"There are other ways, old man" I winked. He was shocked.

I made gentle movements, that gave him not only pleasure, but also relaxed him a lot.

I leaned in to kiss him, soft and gentle, then kissing his neck, his chest, his belly, tracing his perfect abs.

"You are so amazingly handsome" I said, and he smiled.

"You are the most beautiful " he said, and it made me blush and grin like a fool.

But his patience wasn't for long, and soon, I was pulled down, trapped under him as his mouth kissed my skin and sucked hungrily, while his moves inside me became quicker and hard. I groaned and moaned and even screamed.

By this time, I am sure someone suspects us. But everyone was so busy with Wanda, they wouldn't pay attention.

"Steve!!!! " I screamed, "Oh Steve".

He didn't stop until he said was exhausted, and crashed beside me, both of us panting for air.

"You are my drug Natasha. I am addicted to you so badly " he said.

"I am proud to best Steve " I replied.

We lay together for sometime, until his fatherly instincts kicked back and he quickly showered and went back to console Wanda.

By the time I showered and got back, there was a meeting called by general Ross and all of us had to face him.

Arguments started, soon there were two opinions and two set of people with those opinions.

And for the first time, Steve was being the rebel.

Look into my eyes, Steve. My heart yell at him. But he didn't understand, nor did he listen.

Don't fight. Submit. Its for all of us. Please. My heart said to his.

Don't do this. Please. We need to stay together. I cannot be alone again.

But he didn't understand, he didn't listen. Sam was with him. Wanda being the child was going to follow her father figure. And this would have bad consequences.

In this short time. He got a text. He lost her.

And I had no idea, that this time was the last time for us to be together.

******  
So its civil war time.   
How will it affect their relationship.   
Do give your reviews


	5. Part 5

Natasha

I missed him. I missed his kisses, his hugs, the way he touched me, the way he fondled me, the way he made love to me. He was my drug, I was a bad addict.

These past few days were a change in our relationship. We weren't just friends or sexual partners. Something else was there. A bond. An understanding.

When I hugged him, on Peggy Carter's funeral. There was some unexplained feeling. The way my heart urged to go see him before going to the accords meeting. The way he held me, digging his head into my shoulder.

And then, I did the most unexpected thing. I betrayed my own team for him. I... My heart just couldn't fight him. I was so broke, so vulnerable. My heart ached.

Steve's relieved expressions were so peace offering to me. That when Tony insulted me of being a double agent, I didn't mind. I didn't care about anything but Steve. I was a hopeless case.

And now I was on the run, because of my craze for him. After years and years of hating this life. I chose it again. Because of him.

And I didn't regret it for one second.

_______

3 months later

Something was definitely wrong with me. I was always hungry, I kept eating. My belly was protruding. I couldn't exercise, I felt tired all the time. My feet started to swell a little, my breasts were tender and swelled.

Something was definitely wrong and highly wrong.

One day, as I was grocery shopping, my eyes fell on the counter that had tampons.

Shit!!!! I couldn't even remember the last time I had my period. I was never late more then 5 days.

I tried to calculate. When was it. My mind went back to the day. When Steve was so ready and I broke his heart with the news of my period. We had to just make out. And that made her was... More then 3 months back.

This wasn't done. What happened to me?

I went back to my current staying place and searched the internet. Some conditions matched my symptoms.

Polycystic ovaries, Hypothyroidism. These two best matched my problems. Though they had a bigger list of stuff that wasn't happening to me. Maybe I have just started developing symptoms.

I was also extra emotional. I started to weep. If Steve was with me. He would have noticed it before. He would have taken me to the doctor way before.

Oh yeah, I also vomited a lot. Especially in the morning. I took some medications for it but.. I should have visited the doctor.

Nat!!! How could you?! You should visit the doctor right now.

Steve's voice yell in my head.

After a lot of crying and depressed moments of missing him and hearing his voice in my head. I finally decided to see the doctor.

When I entered the hospital, I was in a dilemma. Whom to see? The gynecologist or general physician?   
I closed my eyes and thought of Steve.

Nat!! Menstrual issues!! Gynecologist.

His voice in my head said.

I always listen to him. I am stupid. I would even jump into the river if he says so.

I walked to the counter.

"I need to see the gynecologist " I said to the receptionist.

She nodded and made me a slip and after I paid she guided me to the room and I sat in the waiting area.

Several pregnant females came and went. My heart ached at it. The memories of the red room and my graduation brought tears to my eyes.

Number 15 flashed on the screen and I stood up.

Everything would be fine Nat. Don't worry.

His voice said in my head again. I nodded and walked in.

A pretty doctor awaited me, she smiled as I sat down and greeted me well.

"How may I help you.. Miss?" She asked.

"Miss Belovna, I.. Doctor, I haven't have my period since 3 months and I was barely late before. My cycle was always regular. I am gaining weight. See my belly wasn't like this. I am emotional. And I eat a lot, my feet's are swelling, I am always tired, and I have this weird sickness in the morning. " I explained, "and before you ask... I cannot get pregnant so I have no kids, no miscarriages, nothing.. I am sterile" I said in a heavy pained voice.

She listened very carefully and noted everything down.

"Miss. Belovna, are you sexually active? " she asked.

"I... I was.. My partner and I are kind of separated for now.. " I told her.

"Were you active 3 months back? " she asked.

"Yeah, its actually been three months since the separation. " I said.

"Miss. Belovna, please follow me" she said, getting off the seat.

I nodded and followed her into a smaller room.

"Please lay down" she said.

I did as she said, she looked at someone, a female nurse attended me, moving the shirt up and applying some gel on my belly. The doctor held a probe and put it on my belly.

"This is the ultrasound machine" she said.

I nodded.

Nat, take deep breaths, everything is fine.

Steve's voice said.

The doctor looked at me with a wide smile.

"Can you hear that? " she asked.

I could hear some bizarre sounds. I didn't know what they were supposed to mean.

"Yes? Doctor? What is it? " I asked, scared.

"Miss. Belovna, you are almost 14 weeks pregnant, and this sound... Is your baby's heartbeat" she said.

I couldn't... No, she is lying. I cannot.

"Doctor!! " I was angry and had tears in my eyes, "please, I am sterile. I don't like jokes".

"This isn't a joke miss. You see, your symptoms already confirmed it but you said so I instantly got an ultrasound. See that, hear that? That is your baby's heartbeat. A blood report might lie but an ultrasound is live visualization. And you are very much pregnant with a good healthy baby. Its time to reconcile with your partner " she assured me with her hand on my shoulder.

Didn't I tell you? You are fine? See!!! You are pregnant Nat!!! Pregnant with my child.

His voice yell inside my head.

*******  
OmG. Nat is pregnant. And she has found out so late. You are so stupid Nat.   
Anyways this will continue into a sequel called, "Our love child".   
I will post it soon, do keep a look.   
And do give your reviews.


End file.
